Total Opposites
by HarrysGrrl
Summary: Have you ever hated some one so much, that you truly loved them? Loved their brains, personality, looks, and all around them? Typical lovehate relationship... Read&Review Please!
1. Chapter One

**Total Opposites**- Chapter One: Prologue

They thought they were the most perfect couple. They had been friends since their first year of Hogwarts. They had actually met on their first train ride there. It is quite funny how they met.

It all started when a boy had lost his toad. He had asked a girl to help him look for it. She agreed and took half of the train to search. She then came to a compartment, where two boys were pigging themselves out, as most young men do when they're growing. She popped her head into the compartment and asked them if they had seen a toad. Both of them had told her no.

She saw a red-headed boy with some freckles and for some reason dirt on his nose. She looked right past him at the messy-haired boy sitting next to him. She looked into the round, black glasses the boy wore and right into his soft emerald green eyes.

The boy with the most beautiful green eyes stared back into her cinnamon eyes. He only hoped she would not recognize him. To his despair, she knew him. For that's how they met, all because a boy had lost his toad.

Six years later they found their love for each other. They both loved one another very dearly. Things started to happen, weird things. So, he broke it off for her own safety at the end of their sixth year. They are still very close friends though.

At the beginning of their seventh and final year, she had made Head Girl. To her surprise and grief their biggest rival was the Head Boy. She thought it was going to be a hard and 'fun' year.

_Question (answer in a review)- Do you want the story in Normal POV and sometimes in other characters POV or all the time in characters POV?_

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Harry Potter! JKR and Warner Bros. owns everything!

**_A.N_**- You should know who they are! It said it in the summary! I didn't want to mention names because this was just the prologue. I hope you liked it. Please Review! I love reviews! good or bad? Review? Please!

NOTE: This is just basically a really long summary of the story. The stuff that was mentioned didn't really happen yet. Well, everything from the beginning of their seventh year didn't happen! The next chapter is only at parts of the burrow and the train ride. (probably)


	2. Chapter Two

**Total Opposites**- Chapter Two: The Train Ride

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny! Come on! You don't want to be late! Let's go! GO, GO, GO, GO!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, rushing the friends onto platform nine and three-quarters.

It was five minutes to eleven when they went through the platform. When the friends met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they said their good-byes to each other and ran onto the train. Ginny found her friends and went into their compartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment and settled down in there.

"Did you guys hear any word on who the Head Boy is? I know this isn't your favorite subject to talk about, but I have this weird feeling it is Malfoy," Hermione mentioned. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads no.

"That would be grand if Malfoy was the Head Boy. It would be a very fun year for you," Harry sarcastically aimed at her, while trying to make his best 'Malfoy smirk.'

"Oh yeah! That would be just fun to have Malfoy as Head Boy. We could get our freak on in the common room," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't even joke about that Hermione. That is just sick and wrong," Ron said shaking his head getting the bad image out.

"Ron! I will be finding out soon anyway because McGonagall wants me and the mysterious Head Boy to meet her in the Head compartment. She wants to talk to us about our duties as the Head students," Hermione said.

Meanwhile...

'I hope the Head Girl isn't Granger! Although I am sure it is Granger because she gets more than perfect grades on her tests and exams. It would be fun to torment her all the time. I will find out my fate when I meet the Head Girl and McGonagall. I better head off to the Head compartment before McGonagall yells a me for being late,' Draco thought to himself.

Back with Hermione...

"Well, I better get going. I wouldn't want McGonagall to take away points before we even have any! See you two in the Great Hall," Hermione said, while getting up.

Hermione walked all the way up to the front of the train. She wasn't surprised when she saw the blonde-headed prat entering the Head compartment. She took a deep breath and opened the compartment door.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"Well, this is going to be a fun year," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked his famous smirk.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door, then opened it to find Hermione and Draco there already. "This shouldn't take that long. You will have all the same duties that you did when you were a prefect. You two will also be in charge of all the dances the school will hold. The first dance will be the Halloween dance. I advise you both to start planning it because it will be Halloween sooner than you think. Since tonight is the first night here you do not have to patrol the Hallways. Starting tomorrow, the first day of term, you will have to patrol the hallways. Well, that is all I wanted to tell you," McGonagall said and left.

"Who could have thought a Slytherin, like yourself, would have become Head Boy?"

"I don't know, but everyone knew you would become Head Girl. I guess they just loved my charm," Draco grinned. Hermione just rolled her eyes at his comment.

Normally I will end chapters with questions, but I don't know what to ask...

A.N- I hope you guys liked it... sorry for the shortness... for any of you who did read A Cry For Help you know that my chapters progress and get longer... Review Please!!!! I love REVIEWS!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Total Opposites**- Chapter Three: The First Week

_"I don't know, but everyone knew you would become Head Girl. I guess they just loved my charm," Draco grinned. Hermione just rolled her eyes at his comment._

Dear Diary,

It has been one week since we came to school. The first day of living with Malfoy was crazy. I would have never guessed that a guy could/would take so long in the bathroom. He almost took two hours in the bathroom. I don't even take that long and I'm a GIRL! It is like living with Lavender or Parvarti for another year. You'd wake up and want to take a nice warm shower and the only thing that was left was cold water!

I banged and banged in the bathroom door. "MALFOY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! If you don't mind, I'D LIKE TO GET DOWN TO BREAKFAST SOME TIME SOON!" He just opened the door and smirked. Didn't say one word, he just walked right passed me and down the stairs, out of the portrait. Urgh! Gods, how I hate that smirk of his!

When we were patrolling the hallways, I noticed he was way to lenient with Slytherin. Every chance he got he would take away points from Gryffindor. He would even add points to his house for doing something 'bad.' Ay, why did Dumbledore have to pick that slimy git as Head Boy? Couldn't he have picked Harry or Ron or someone else as long as it wasn't Malfoy?!

One day after dinner, we had to go around all the corridors and make sure people went to their common rooms. Ron and Harry were on their way up to Gryffindor common room, when I passed them. They stopped and we started to talk, only for about two minutes. Then who should come along and take points away from my house... Malfoy!

"Potter, Weasley? You're disrupting Granger over here from doing her Head duties. You two should be in your dorm right about now. I think I will take away five points each from Gryffindor for talking to the Head Girl while she is on dutie," Malfoy said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Shut it Malfoy! Ten points back to Gryffindor for the Head Boy being a slimy git. Sorry Harry, Ron. I gotta go patrol the other corridors. I'll talk to you later," Hermione said rolling her eyes at Draco.

"Bye, 'Mione."

"Talk to you later, Hermione."

Harry and Ron continued on up to Gryffindor common room. I glared at Malfoy and walked away with fury. I just knew that he smirked as I was walking away. I had to deal with that smirk all week long! AGAIN... I can't stand IT!

I think tonight I may go back to my old dorm and stay there for the night. I am sure they will be okay with it. Harry and Ron should be happy as well. It would just suck for Dracey-poo if he couldn't bother me! LIKE I REALLY CARE! He is a stupid git.

I gotta clear my mind.

Good Night,

Hermione

:Draco's POV:

The first week wasn't that terrible for me as in, the living with Granger part of it. I know it was horrible for the poor mudblood. I do have to give Granger credit. I mean she does have to deal with me and all. I know I am a terribly horrible person. That is just the way I am.

I take a very long time in the bathroom. I need to look perfect. She started to bang on the door and yell at me. Luckily, I was almost done, otherwise I would've cursed her out. I opened the door, grinned, and left with no words said between us. I know for a fact that that definitly made her angry.

I just love taking points away from Granger's house. Oh, the wonderful joy of being Head Boy--adding or taking away points. She somehow manages to always put the points back in! Maybe it is because she knows I only take them away out of spite. I am actually quite surprised that she doesn't do it out of spite! She isn't very lenient with Gryffindor, as I am with Slytherin. Being a 'good girl' and all, she has to play by the rules.

I've got a good feeling that I will have the common room all to myself tonight.

Again I don't know what to ask...

A.N- hope you liked it! Any ideas for the next chapter? REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter Four

**Total Opposites**- Chapter Four: The Proposal

_I've got a good feeling that I will have the common room all to myself tonight._

Hermione put her diary away and walked over to her trunk. She grabbed a pair of pajamas, two pairs of muggle clothes, some under-garments, her hair brush, and her tooth brush from her trunk. She then put all of her things into a small shoulder bag.

She double checked that she had everything, when she knew she did, she made her way to the door. She walked out the door and down the steps; fortunately, Malfoy had not been in the common room. She didn't bother leaving a note. He wouldn't care anyways.

She briskly walked to the portrait hole and exited the common room. Luckily, her dorm was on the fourth floor and she only had to walk three flights of stairs. As she was walking along, she bumped into Pansy Parkinson. Everyone knew that she loved Malfoy, but he despised her.

Hermione decided to play a trick on him. It was more of a plan to get back at him for all the years of torture, than a trick. He won't be as alone as he thought he was going to be.

"Parkinson? Can I have a word with you?" Hermione asked and Pansy reluctantly turned around.

"What do you want Granger?" Pansy sneered with a look of disgust on her face.

"Before you say no, I am pretty sure you'll like this plan-err… proposal. It has something to do with your lover-boy Draco," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at her comment.

Pansy's face lightened up with cheer and joy. "Eeek! What do you want me to do?" After she collected all her thoughts she was jumping out of her shoes with joy.

"Well… I need you to…," Hermione whispered in her ear. As Hermione was talking, Pansy kept nodding her head and her grin went from ear to ear.

Even though, Pansy didn't like the idea of helping out a Gryffindor, she agreed to do the plan anyway. If it had to deal with Draco, she was definitely going to be apart of it.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I am not doing it because you asked me to. I am merely doing it so I can see…," Pansy paused for a second, "so I can see Draco."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and said, "I don't care what your reasoning for doing this is. I figured you would be the only person to agree to it because of that reason. So I thank you… Oh and one more thing, just because you now know the password doesn't mean you could stop by anytime you would like. I am very sure neither one of us would appreciate it. So long, and have fun!"

It was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes, but got over it quickly. She gracefully, well as gracefully as she could possibly go, skipped away off to the Head tower; while Hermione walked off into the other direction towards the Gryffindor common room.

A.N- I know it isn't that long, but I am sorry… I have had lots of school work to do and tomorrow I have like five tests… gosh I hate teachers. Hope you liked it! Reviews?


	5. Chapter Five

**Total Opposites** – Chapter Five: Not So Alone Part One

_It was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes, but got over it quickly. She gracefully, well as gracefully as she could possibly go, skipped away off to the Head tower; while Hermione walked off into the other direction towards the Gryffindor common room._

Hermione made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was surprised to see Hermione with a bag full of her things, for once not with her school books. Hermione didn't really feel like making conversation with the Fat Lady, so she said the password "gum drops" and entered the common room.

It was only around eight thirty and Hermione figured they would still be up. To her surprise Harry and Ron were still around. And to her disappointment they were indulged in a game of wizard's chess.

"'S a surprise to see you here," Ron greeted with a smile.

"Queen to B-2! Hey Hermione! What's up?" Harry asked; glad to see his other best friend.

"Sorry again mate, but check mate!" Ron cheered. Harry groaned; he just wasn't good at wizard's chess. Though, the life size chess game in their first year was an exception because Ron was there to play the game.

"Hey guys, I just had to get out of that place. I couldn't stand Malfoy's ways of doing things," Hermione said while smiling mischievously.

"That slimy git. I tell you I don't know who in the right mind would make Malfoy Head Boy!" Ron said, not noticing the smile on her face.

"Get over it Ron. What are you up to anyway Hermione? I see that smirk on your face," Harry said.

"Oh… nothing," Hermione blatantly lied.

"Come on now tell us what you have got up your sleeve," Harry said with a slight smirk. Ron was cursing to himself and Harry nudged him; he finally stopped. "Hermione's got something to tell us, Ron."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that guess I kinda zoned out. What is it that you had to tell us about?" Ron asked, while turning a slight scarlet.

"Well all right, you know the whole situation between Parkinson and Malfoy? He loathes her, she loves him…?"

"Yeah," said the boys in unison.

"Well, as I was on my way out, I bumped into her. And then I thought I am not going to let Malfoy have the whole place to him. So what better than to have the most unexpected person show up? Unfortunately, I had to tell her the password, but I will definitely change it when this little trick is over," explained Hermione with a proud voice.

"Are we talking about the same Hermione who never does anything out of the ordinary and doesn't like to break the rules?" Ron asked sarcastically, but a little startled that she would do something like this.

"You aren't the only ones that are allowed to have some fun every once and a while," Hermione said with somewhat of an attitude.

"Alright, I don't want to see you two start fighting. Ron was only joking. I do have to admit, though I would have never thought you would have done something like that. Of course, I'd love to see the outcome of this. It is an awfully dirty rotten trick, but the only person that could have come up with it is you, Hermione," Harry said looking to Hermione and then back at Ron.

"Alright I do admit that it isn't very likely of me doing something like this. It is a good plan though, right? Ya know it sorta reminds me of a muggle saying- what goes around comes around."

"What?" Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Never mind Ron," Harry said as he started to laugh slightly.

Pansy had gotten lost a number of times, but found her way to the Head tower. She said the password and the portrait opened. Once she came to the common room she noticed that Draco wasn't around.

So she went and sat on the Slytherin colored chair remembering what Hermione said about not touching anything. Pansy mused herself, "Why would I want to touch anything that belongs to a mudblood?"

"It's a little chilly in here. I think I will go down and sit in front of the warm fire," Draco thought.

He strolled out of bed and put the Quidditch book he was reading down. Afterward he made his way to the door. He scuttled down the steps and noticed that someone was sitting in the Slytherin chair.

"I am surprised Granger had the guts to stay here," Draco thought to himself and then said out loud, "Well, well, well, I'm shocked that you would still be here after this whole week with me…."

A.N- hehe sorry I had to do that and I wanted to get the chapter out to you! The next chap is going to be part two! I hope you like and thanks to all the people who reviewed, very much appreciated! Reviews?


End file.
